


Sick Day

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Supercat, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Carter is sick. He stays home with his mommy, and after a very painful day, full of tears and bad tasting liquid medicine he and his mommy settle in his bed to watch his favorite movie, Dumbo.<br/>But something is bothering him: where's Dumbo's mama?<br/>Sure we see his mommy, but what about his mama? She's important too, isn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this for while and I decided this was the right time to post it.
> 
> Quick story settings: Everything's the same regarding Kara's landing and adoption except Cat was a teenager when Kara landed, Cat and Kara met and dated in college, they got married and built CatCo together, then they had Carter, and now here we are.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Cat had spent most of her life afraid she'd end up like her mother, she was afraid to have children and have them suffer like she did. That was, until she met Kara.

Kara who was the personification of sunshine, whose smile was brighter than Cat's future. Perfect Kara who was happy and warm and gentle and caring, and gave Cat all the love she never believed she deserve. Kara helped ease Cat's fears, she wasn't afraid of having kids anymore because she knew that, even if she sucked at it, Kara would be a wonderful mother to make up for it. Turns out both of them were wonderful at it, and Cat could have never been prepared to how much she would love her little boy. She started to understand her mother even less when she first held Carter in her arms because in that moment she knew she would do anything for that little person to feel safe and loved and that was the opposite of what her mother did to her.

Which is what led her to watching Dumbo for the second time that day, and fifth overall in the week, in Carter's little 'big boy's bed' with the boy's burning head resting on her stomach as she played her fingers through his curls like she had the habit of doing since his hair started curling, when he was just a few months old.

Carter was sick, he had caught a throat infection and so Cat stayed home taking care of him while Kara went to work; Kara could easily run CatCo as well as Cat could, and smiling a lot more than Cat.

It killed Cat to see her little boy in pain, and she knew Kara wasn't having a much better time being away from them, but someone had to run the company and really "the world needs Supergirl a lot more than it needs Cat Grant", or that was what Cat had said to get Kara to go and leave her with Carter.

The poor little boy had cried all day, he didn't even want to drink water, because really, it hurt too much, but he was hungry, and so he fussed. And a three year old fussing wasn't a fun thing to experience, even if said three year old was a perfect angel who was only fussing because he was in pain. Around lunch, Cat finally managed to make Carter drink his soup and his juice, adding the liquid painkillers and antibiotics in the juice, and the boy had calmed down. Of course calmed down Carter sick at home meant watching Netflix curled up in his bed. And what better movie to watch when you are sick than your favorite? Twice.

Carter liked Dumbo because he could fly just like his Mama, and there were funny birds, and he liked the colorful elephants’ sequence, even if he didn't really understand what was happening.

"Mommy where's Dumbo's Mama?" Carter asked lifting his little head from Cat's stomach to look at her with his big blue eyes. His voice was barely over a raspy whisper, from crying all day with a sore throat.

They were watching the movie for the second time, after watching Brother Bear in between, and stopping for about an hour for Carter to manage to eat his jello and a glass of yogurt. Kara would be home soon-ish and Cat couldn't wait to be able to soak in her tub for a really long time.

"Right there baby," she gestured to the screen. "She's holding him."

"No! That his Mommy." The boy said as if it was obvious. "Where his Mama?"

"You mean his other Mommy?" Cat asked as it downed on her.

Carter nodded. "His Mama!" He insisted.

Cat smiled at her son's sweetness. "He doesn't have one. He only has a Mommy."

The boy frowned. "No Mama?"

"No."

"Why?" The boy was honestly confused.

Cat ran a hand down his nearly white hair, feeling his warmth in the process, the fever had not decreased. "A lot of people don't have a Mama, only a Mommy."

"No Mama?" He repeated, his frowning going deeper. Cat shook her head no. "Sad."

"But they have a daddy, sometimes." She offered.

Carter shook his shoulders, almost as if dismissing the thought. "Mama better!"

Cat had to force herself not to laugh at that. "You really love that Mama of yours, don't you?" She smiled, still brushing his hair back.

Carter nodded. "Much!" He said serious.

Cat smiled. "Me too, baby." She continued to brush his hair, watching the thoughts pass through his eyes, when she saw them going wide, and panic flashed across his face.

"No Mama." He gasped. His face started going red, Cat knew what that meant, and it wasn't good. It was like slow motion for Cat, seeing his face getting redder, his eyes growing wet, his mouth opening, and then the cry. It wasn't pain, it wasn't hunger and it wasn't annoyance; it was something much more. It was a desperate cry, almost fearful.

"Carter, baby, what's wrong?" Cat tried, rubbing the boy's back in comforting circles.

But Carter was already on a full blown outburst. There were tears running down his cheeks and a deep flush down to his neck, and even a little vein on his forehead popping a bit more than normal.

"I want my Mama!" The boy sobbed. "I want my Mama!"

"Honey, Mama is working, she will be home soon."

"I want my Mama!"

Cat was at lost. She couldn't give her son what he wanted, and he wasn't just throwing a tantrum, he was really desperate. She tried to soothe him, she tried to explain to him Kara would be back in a while, but the boy wouldn't hear it.

Cat had never been more relieved to see her wife arriving home than in that moment when Kara showed up at the threshold. She even let out a “Oh, thank god!” under her breath.

Kara usually didn't use her powers when she got home from work, she liked the routine of getting things done at normal speed, but she didn't have time to dwell on that, her son needed her. She’d heard his distress all the way from the office when he started calling for her, and flew home the fastest she could, the moments she had to put on a scene of leaving the building like a normal human while hearing Carter’s sobs ringing in her ears were simply excruciating.

She made a beeline to the boy’s room, throwing her keys, shoes, jacket and purse in their respective places in the 3 seconds it took her.

And then she was standing at the threshold, watching the anguish in both her son and her wife as Cat tried desperately to calm the little boy down. She could practically feel Cat’s relief when she saw her standing there, uttering “Oh, thank god!”.

 “Hey buddy!” She called walking towards the bed and sitting at the edge. “What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t leave me Mama!” The boy sobbed looking up at Kara.

Kara’s breath caught in her throat and she almost didn’t react in time when the boy threw himself at her, but catching her son was like second nature for her, actually not even that, it was straight up first nature.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Kara told him running a soothing hand up and down his back, nuzzling his hair like she got so used to do.

Shivers racked the small body. “Pomise?”

“I promise! No one will ever take me away from you.”

Carter sucked in a shuddering breath and let his head fall to Kara’s neck. Kara shot a questioning glance at Cat as she stood, but Cat simply got up from the bed and stood next to Kara, taking Carter’s hand in her fingers for him to curl his tiny fist around the way he liked.

“I love you so so much, baby. I could never be away from you. I’d miss you too much.” Kara whispered to the boy, who was starting to get drowsy.

“Love you Mama.” He yawned.

“I know baby, I know.” She soothed, shaking him lightly. When she was sure he was on his way to unconsciousness, she turned to her wife. “Care to clarify?” She whispered calmly.

“He found out Dumbo only has a Mommy and no Mama.” Cat whispered back, shaking her finger slowly to see Carter’s face scrunch up.

“Ah! I guess that makes sense.”

Cat only shrugged and watched as their little boy fell asleep before Kara put him down on his bed, shoving his faithful stuffed giraffe between his arms so he wouldn’t wake up.

 

With Carter finally asleep after a whole day of pain and crying, Cat could finally breathe in relieved. She felt her shoulders relax and her chest unclench as she followed Kara outside of the room. Kara didn't go far, choosing to stay in the hallway where she could see her son sleeping. Cat reached her arms on Kara's waist and pulled her wife too her, burying her head on Kara's chest; Kara in turn wrapped one arm around Cat's waist and the other up her back, fingers burying deep in the curly hair.

Cat took a moment to enjoy the feel of her wife around her, comforting her even though she'd deny admitting she needed it. She then tilted her head up, pressing her lips against Kara's neck. "You're his hero, you know?" She whispered against the soft skin.

"I'm everyone's hero." Kara joked in a mocking confident voice.

Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Idiot." She murmured, making Kara laugh.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot." Kara said back, which made Cat roll her eyes again.

"Only mine!" Cat said possessively, placing an open mouth, forceful kiss on Kara's throat.

"Can I tell you a secret, though?" Kara whispered and waited for Cat to nod before continuing. "You are my hero!" She said reverently, and felt Cat's lips pull into a smile against her neck.

"Well, thank you for sharing that with me. I'm glad to hear this." She joked teasingly. "You are not my hero, though."

"I'm not?"

Cat shook her head.

"Who is it, then?"

"Your mother." Cat said promptly. "For raising you into this amazing woman you are."

Kara's lips broke into a big smile. "I love you."

Cat shrugged. "Everyone does." And Kara laughed.

“Okay, come now, lady, let’s get you in the tub.” Kara said nudging Cat and pulling her away from the nursery.

Cat hummed in appreciation. “Can you also read minds and haven’t told me yet?”

“No. But you stink.” Kara said simply before giggling.

Cat glared up at her. “Well you try and take care of a sick toddler all day.” She argued with an adorable pout on her lips.

Kara grinned poking Cat on her sides to get her to move. “You know I’m totally telling Eliza you said that, right?”

“I WILL DIVORCE YOU!”

And Kara could only laugh as she tugged Cat towards their suite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have't been around kids very much lately, so I hope Carter isn't too off for a three year old.  
> 


End file.
